


Clan of One

by fuckin_fudge_nutter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckin_fudge_nutter/pseuds/fuckin_fudge_nutter
Summary: Grogu was really gone. Gone. As in, never coming back. As in, Din would never see his son again.His son.----Post-Season 2, Din is alone
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Clan of One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short angsty fic. Set directly after the season two finale.

It was too quiet after the Jedi left. Din still hadn’t put his helmet back on, as if he could prolong the ghostly brush of his kid’s fingers against his cheek, and Cara kept giving him the side-eye. No one moved for a long moment, then Bo-Katan let out a breath and looked at Din.

“I will find a way to get the Darksaber.” She paused. “Killing you will be my final alternative.”

She left the room, dragging Moff Gideon behind her. Koska shot Din a glare before following Bo-Katan out.

Din closed his eyes for a moment before pulling his helmet back on, letting out a breath of relief as the familiar weight settling around his face. Not that it mattered. He’d broken his creed and the kid… the kid was gone.

Din tried to blink away the tears blurring his vision with no luck. The kid—Grogu. Grogu was really gone. Gone. As in, never coming back. As in, Din would never see his son again.

His son.

It hurt that he was only able to admit that to himself now, when it was too late. He’d spent months and months telling himself and everyone around him that the kid wasn’t his, that he was just his charge, that Din was just taking him to the Jedi. But now, with the kid gone, he could finally admit it to himself. Grogu was his son.

But he was too late.

Someone put a hand on Din’s shoulder. Cara, he thought. She guided him out the door. Din made the trip back through the cruiser in a daze, not really aware of what was around him. His thoughts were still on the kid, somewhere out in the galaxy.

Somehow, he made it back to the _Slave I_. Fett was waiting for them, and greeted Fennec with a nod of approval.

“Where’s the kid?” he asked.

Din shook his head. He pushed past Fett and moved into the ship, faintly hearing Cara explain what happened on the bridge to Fett. Din was aiming for the seats and barely made it there before his legs gave out. He collapsed onto the seat, his hands shaking. He didn’t know he couldn’t pull it together. He’d known this was coming, after all. His whole mission had been to get the kid back to his own kind. He’d known the mission would end in this. He’d done well. He’d succeeded.

So why did it feel like he’d failed?

The Mandalorian dropped his head into his hands and cried.

\----

Halfway across the galaxy, in the cockpit of an X-wing flying through hyperspace, Grogu drifted to sleep, a beskar mythosaur pendant clutched in his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments give me life. My tumblr is @fuckin-fudge-nutter if you wanna come talk!


End file.
